gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal
A show with a unique format. No knowledge or reflexes needed, just pure luck and good decision-making skills based on a Dutch format called Miljoenenjacht. The Models Megan Abrigo A.J. Almasi Angel Archer Aliké Boggan Kelly Brannigan Kristen Brockman Sara Bronson Krissy Carlson Katie Cleary Lindsay Clubine Lanisha Cole Kim Estrada Donna Feldman Alison Fiori Stacey Gardner Lisa Gleave Lianna Grethel Kasie Head Tameka Jacobs Claudia Jordan Patricia Kara Joni Kempner Bonnie-Jill Laflin Lisa Lakatos Pilar Lastra Aubrie Lemon Brooke Long Jill Manas Meghan Markle Kristal Marshall Keltie Martin Ursula Mayes Leyla Milani Crystal Monte Anya Monzikova Jenelle Moreno Hayley Marie Norman Dawn Olivieri Amie Peterson Marisa Petroro Lindsay Schoneweis April Scott Laura Shields Lauren Shiohama Amanza Smith Nancy Stelmaszczyk Yoi Tanabe Mylinda Tov Sonia Vera Gameplay Nighttime 26 cases held by 26 gorgeous models are presented with money amounts ranging from 1 cent to $1,000,000. The player is instructed to pick one of the cases for them to keep and has to eliminate the others. Each round progressively removes fewer cases from the game; in the first round the contestant selected six cases to be removed, the second round with five, diminishing subsequently by one until the final rounds requiring the removal of one case at a time. After eliminating a certain number of cases and models, the mysterious "Banker" calls offering a money amount based on which amounts are still on the board. The contestant is asked the popular question "Deal or No Deal?" If "Deal", the contestant gets to keep the money the banker offered. If "No Deal", the contestant continues playing the game and eliminating cases and models. If the player takes a "Deal", they go ahead and play out the remainder of their game just for fun to see what would've happened had they said "No Deal" and played on for real. When two cases are left, the player has the choice of switching their case for the one remaining on the stage. Daytime The game is the same except that the number of cases (and the people who hold them) was reduced to 22 with money amounts ranging from 1 cent to $500,000, plus instead of models, contestants whom are playing for the entire week (minus the ones whom have already played and replaced with new ones) now hold the cases. The cases they hold were randomly selected at the start of the week before the show. While the contestants from the nighttime shows were chosen from the studio audience, the daytime contestants were now chosen via the "Deal Wheel" spun by models Patricia Kara and Tameka Jacobs. In the development stages, the top prize was originally going to be $250,000. The first round begins with five cases to be removed, the second round with five more, then four, two, two, and subsequently down to removing one case at a time. The option of switching their case for another was now given at the start of the game instead of the end. Suitcase Value Tables NBC Primetime Version Note: During the "Million Dollar Mission" episodes, some of the cases on the right side were replaced with million dollar cases based on the number drawn/spun by the contestant. Originally, one new million dollar case was added for each new game. Also, during the second week of season one, the $1,000,000 space went up by $500,000 for a maximum prize of $3,000,000 (and a minimum prize of $.03). A very similar rule was used in the season two premiere week, in which the $1,000,000 space went up by $1,000,000 each day for a maximum prize of $6,000,000. Daytime Syndicated/MNT Version Note: During the holidays, a special "Grant A Wish" week was done with it being sponsored by Sears. On these episodes, the $10,000 case was replaced by a Sears case. Whoever had it would win $10,000 in Shop Your Way Rewards Points. Sometimes, other prizes would replace one of the amounts, including an HP prize package valued at over $10,000. Set pics from the 2004 ABC pilot of DOND page7-1001-full.jpg page7-1002-full.jpg Deal or No Deal...on a cruise ship? In 2012, Norwegian Cruise Lines teamed up with TimePlay to introduced a live interactive version of DOND to its fleet of Freestyle Cruising ships. the on-board rendition uses content from the show allowing everyone in the audience to participate in real time to beat the banker and win prizes, playing along with the randomly selected contestant who has the chance to win cash. guests participate as a randomly selected contestant or play along as an audience member for $19.95 per person. audience prizes may range from a seven-day cruise to cash and on-board prizes. guests should consult the ship's Freestyle Daily once on board for exact times and locations. (NOTE: the live interactive version of DOND is currently offered twice per cruise on all Norweigan Ships, except for Pride of America. also, unlike the NBC and Syndicated version's number of cases of 26 and 22 with a chance to win $1,000,000 (NBC) and $500,000 (SYN.) respectively, the live interactive cruise version only has 20 cases with the chance at a $1,000 top prize to win.) ncl_logo.gif NCL-Jewel-Deal-or-No-Deal.jpeg norwegian-deal-or-no-deal-ALT.jpg Music by The Groove Addicts Inventor Based on the Dutch show Miljoenenjacht by Richard Del Rijk (Miljoenenjacht loosely translates to Hunt for Millions.) Trivia A Spanish language variant of this show entitled Vas o No Vas was made, it lasted only a year. This is the second American game show to be recorded in studios in other countries for special occasions. It got recorded and shown in the Philippines, Estonia and South Africa on their respective sets as part of a special "Around the World" themed batch of shows. International versions The following are a list of countries that did their versions of DOND: Afghanistan Albania Arab Maghreb Arab World Argentina Armenia Australia Austria Azerbaijan Belgium Belize Brazil Bulgaria Cambodia Canada (both in English and French languages) Chile China Colombia Costa Rica Croatia Czech Republic Denmark Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Estonia Finland France Georgia Germany Greece Hong Kong Hungary India Indonesia Iran Ireland Israel Italy Jamaica Japan Lebanon Lithuania Macedonia Malaysia Malta Mexico Moldova Netherlands (country that originated the program as Miljoenenjacht) New Zealand Nigeria Norway Panama Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Romania Russia Serbia Singapore Slovakia Slovenia South Africa South Korea Spain Sri Lanka Sweden Switzerland Taiwan Thailand Tunisia Turkey Ukraine United Kingdom Vietnam In Popular Culture * Deal or No Deal was parodied on Sesame Street as "Meal or No Meal" hosted by "Howie Eatswell", a parody portrayal of Howie Mandel. Instead of cash inside the cases, food is inside to make a meal. * Deal was also parodied on MAD TV a couple of times. * DOND was parodied in the 2008 Flop "Meet The Spartans". * in the hour-long 2007 episode of Family Guy called "Blue Harvest" DOND was parodied where Vadar (played by Stewie Griffin) board's Leia's ship looking for the plans, while Leia (played by Lois Griffin) has hidden it in one of the 26 briefcases. in the end Vadar/Stewie wins very little money but nevertheless is just happy to be on TV. Catchphrases "Ladies...Please!"-Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "Howie M: Hello Ladies!, Models: Hi Howie!"-Howie/Models 2005-2009 "Open the case!"-Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "Deal...or No Deal?" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 Additional Page Deal or No Deal/Merchandise Links Official Site Official Site (NBC) Deal or No Deal Club play-along site My Deal Mania Rules for Deal or No Deal Josh Rebich's Deal or No Deal Rule Sheet Deal or No Deal Wiki YouTube Videos 1st $1,000,000 Winner 2nd $1,000,000 Winner Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Foreign Formats Category:Decision Making Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Endemol Category:NBC Universal Television Category:2005 premieres Category:2010 endings Category:Syndicated shows